Doushite kimi o suki ni natte shimattandarou?
by sora no kiss
Summary: Ulquiorra solo observaba aquella persona frente al altar, ella era la única que lo conocía bastante y que había pasado tiempo a su lado cuando apenas se adaptaba a su nuevo estilo de vida y el se volvia a repetir en su mente. ¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti? y ¿Por qué yo no estoy tu lado? UlquiHime y IshiHime
1. Chapter 1

**La historia y los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino del autor Tite Kubo. Yo solo hago con fines de FanxFan :D espero que les guste. Es un Ulquihime y un Ishihime. Y como dice el titulo de la historia "**_Doushite Kimi O Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou?" __**traducido al español "¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti?", **_**inspirada en la canción de TVXQ – DBSK un grupo coreano XD disfruten de la lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**Doushite Kimi O Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou?**

**.**

**.**

Una tarde de otoño, un clima agradable de los pocos que se pueden disfrutar cuando sales con tus amigos, familiares o con las personas que quisieras pasar más tiempo. Una calle transitada al ver a la gente apurada al volver a casa o llegar a una reunión o cita importante. Todos estos acontecimientos se podían ver a las 6 de la tarde en una ventana de una cafetería popular como lo es en cualquier lugar del mundo. Una joven de cabello pelirrojo con su uniforme de servidora en una panadería terminaba su labor de envolver una caja con bollitos a un hombre de negocios que le comentaba que los dulces eran para sus hijas que esperaban en casa a que el llegara. La chica le entrego el paquete, recibiendo el dinero y despidiéndolo con una de sus sonrisas que los hacía felices a los clientes sin importar si tuvieron un día malo o bueno. Saliendo de la cocina un señor ya mayor se dirigió hacia la puerta para cambiar el letrero que decía de "abierto-cerrado" mientras llamaba a la jovencita.

**\- Mí niña el día de hoy cerraremos temprano – **diciendo con una sonrisa mientras recogía los letreros de las mesas y doblaba los manteles – **Puedes irte temprano a puesto que tus amigas deben estarte esperando en la fiesta de despedida de soltera **

-** Abuelo Tomoe, muchas gracias pero recuerde que es más tarde –** dirigiéndose a ayudarlo a levantar las sillas y barrer el piso, mientras comentaba sonrojada – **Aparte mañana es la ceremonia de boda, no sé si pueda casarme**

\- **Mí niña estoy seguro que te veras hermosa mañana en ese vestido blanco** – poniendo su mano en su mejilla para que pudiera darle una de sus sonrisas y no llorada en ese momento – **Eres como una hija para mí y creo que mañana me dolerá mucho cuando dejes de trabajar más aquí pero, me sentiré feliz al saber que te casaras con una persona que elegiste**

La chica solo atinaba a reprocharle con una mirada, mientras sujetaba las manos del señor mayor – **Abuelo Tomoe ya dije que no renunciaría a trabajar, aparte él sabe que me gusta este trabajo, que no habías dicho que había mejorado en hacer las tortas y en la decoración de esos dulces – **Este último comentario hizo reír al dueño haciendo que metiera una mano en su bolsillo y sacara una carta entregándosela a la chica. Ella hizo una broma diciendo - **¿Qué es esto?, una ¿Confección? **

**\- Hahahahaha, no pero si fuera 50 años más joven, lo seria** – diciendo con una voz seria **– Es tu regalo adelantado de bodas, quería saber si eras capaz de renunciar a tu trabajo pero, veo que eso no sucedió**

La joven observo con sus ojos color grises y ya sorprendidos con lo que decía la carta y con un leve tartamudeo empezó a hablar **– tutututu me estas dan-do tú café-te-ría-a-a**

**\- Mí niña creo que tienes la edad para formar palabras no crees… –** No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban con ternura, mientras decía ella entre lagrimas y una sonrisa un "Gracias", haciendo el señor acariciara su espalda **– Se que cuidaras la vieja tienda Inoue**

**\- Muchas gracias Abuelo Tomoe –** diciendo con una sonrisa –** Usted me ha ayudado mucho**

**\- Bueno comamos una rebanada de pastel y te llevas algunas tortas para tu fiesta**

**\- Ok **

La joven chica se encontraba cambiándose a su ropa que antes había llegado al negocio, poniéndose un vestido color crema con mangas que llegaban a los codos y la falda que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, tenía un moño color café en el cuello y bolados en la falda, colocándose unas medias de color negro y las zapatillas bajas de color crema, se puso su abrigo y la bufanda roja. Observo dentro de su casillero la cajita que contenía adentro su anillo de compromiso, colocándoselo en su dedo anular. Mientras lo observaba con un poco de felicidad, no es que estuviera emocionada por su casamiento con el joven que le propuso matrimonio, si no por una persona que ocupaba su mente.

_**¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti?**_

Caminaba por la calle observando las tiendas que cerraban, entre ellas los aparadores de vestido de novia, las imprentas, los destinos turísticos, las casas en venta, las pastelerías e decoraciones. Todas esas tiendas que la trajeron loca cuando sus amigas la traían dando vueltas, o cuando venía con su futuro esposo. No pudo reprimir una risa ante esas incomodas situaciones. Saliendo de la ciudad y cruzando el antiguo rio que dirigía a la casa de su amiga Tatsuki, encontró a la persona que menos se imaginaba. Ahí estaba el causante de sus pensamientos y tristezas. El se dio cuenta de su presencia y le dio una sonrisa falsa, ella solo se acerco a saludarlo haciéndole compañía. De todos modos la fiesta no se va y quería solo hablar con él por última vez.

**\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte –** diciendo la chica con una voz seria

**\- Ha pasado mucho que no te veía –** diciendo el joven de ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello lacio y de color azabache, mientras le daba una sonrisa – **¿Cómo estás?**

**\- Bien –** mientras admiraba el rio, evitando ver esos ojos misteriosos que guardaban muchos secretos ante ella, el chico solo la observo con nostalgia mientras volvía fijar hacia el paisaje

_**¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti?**_

**\- Recién regrese de mi viaje **– Observando a la pelirroja que iba arreglada a un evento no pudo evitar reprimir un sonrojo leve –** Veo que vas a una reunión apenas, si quieres yo…**

**\- No hay problema…aparte ellas pueden empezar sin mi – **diciendo con voz animada** – Has podido adaptarte sin ningún problema Ulquiorra **

**\- Todavía no, aun me cuesta utilizar este cuerpo – **refiriéndose a su forma anterior de arrancar** – Yo tal vez regrese a Hueco mundo…he aprendido lo suficiente de tú mundo mujer…**

**\- Recuerdo que no hablabas tanto hehe – **Observando la vestimenta del arrancar que había mejorado, incluso sus amigos lo habían ayudado adaptarse a su mundo, yendo a la escuela con ellos y trabajando la mayor parte la había pasado con ella, pero había momentos en que se iba en periodos largos para cumplir misiones que le encargaba Urahara o en Hueco mundo o solo para evitar verla

**\- Tú eres la que hablas mucho mujer – **observando el anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha, haciendo que la chica lo ocultara con tristeza, el sabia el motivo de su incomodidad

**\- Yo… voy a casarme – **diciendo con tristeza en su voz, sabiendo lo que significaba para él

**\- Espero… que seas feliz – **observando como la chica que tenia frente a él, embozaba una sonrisa forzada y asentía** – Estoy seguro Orihime que te veras hermosa mañana – **regresándole una expresión dolida y al igual que ella una sonrisa fingida

**\- Ulquiorra…- **Observando cómo se marchaba, mientras que ella solo retomaba su camino hacia la casa de Tatsuki, dirigiendo una última mirada a esa persona y diciendo en un leve susurro –_**Adios**__…-_ unas lágrimas caían en sus mejillas rosadas.

_**¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti?**_

Continuara….

Espero sus comentarios chicas/chicos ;D descuiden que todavía no acaba la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Gomene por la demora pero es que andaba ocupada con otros fanfic y proyectos hehe ;D también con la escuela, bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte, con quien se casara Orihime, acaso será Ishida o Ulquiorra. Hehehe uno nunca sabe si los sentimientos cambian al regresar al pasado.

¿Por qué no puedo olvidar?

Un cuarto oscuro, una brisa fresca y fría golpeaba la piel de cierta chica pelirroja quien yacía acostada descansando en el sofá de su apartamento, mientras observaba el techo de la habitación. Habían pasado ya una hora de que había llegado de su despedida de soltera, el reloj de la pantalla de su celular marcaba las 2:30 de mañana, levanto un poco la cabeza para observar los regalos llamativos que contenían cosas llamativas, que de seguro el novio no debe ver puesto a su futura esposa. Rio un poco al imaginarse su prometido tratando de librarse de su fiesta de soltería con los chicos. Levanto su mano derecha para admirar el anillo de compromiso, ese que le había dado su novio y que había jurado casarse con él. Levantándose del sofá se quito el anillo dejándolo en la mesa de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar la libreta que le había comprado Rukia para que escribiera los votos matrimoniales.

\- Maldición... ¿Dónde la deje? – buscando entre su escritorio y sus cosas la libreta, cuando levanto su cabeza golpeándose con un estante de libros haciendo que cayera varios álbumes entre ellos la libreta – Ay…mi cabeza – diciendo con dolor, al tomar la libreta – Se me había olvidado que lo había puesto ahí

Observo que se había abierto uno de los álbumes en donde salían en una foto sus amigos donde estaban en un festival escolar. Orihime lo tomo con ternura el álbum como si fuera lo más preciado en ese momento.

\- Recuerdo este día, nuestro salón había participado para hacer una casa de terror – observando en la foto que aparecían sus amigos posando para la foto con sus disfraces – No nada más fue un evento común – soltando una risa leve – Fue la primera vez que participo algunos amigos de la sociedad de almas y…de hueco mundo

De repente Orihime se asusto al escuchar un ruido que provenía del cuarto de enseguida, haciendo que tirada el álbum y viendo que salía de ahí Rangiku.

\- Orihime aun no estás dormida, debes descansar o terminaras fea para tu futuro esposo – diciendo con una voz bromista, mientras se unía a un lado de la pelirroja, que había conseguido calmarse ante la situación y acomodar lo que había tirado

\- Perdón Rangiku pero no podía dormir, con estos nervios y algunos pensamientos en mi mente – Levantándose para dirigirse a la ventana y observar la luna – Nee~ Rangiku…crees que él y yo nos irá bien

\- Lo dices por lo de mañana – mientras observaba los libros y algunos álbumes abiertos

\- No – diciendo con tristeza en su voz dirigiendo una mirada llena de dudas y alteración - Diablos Rangiku si no lo hubiese visto, no estaría así – cubriendo su rostro mientras suprimía un sollozo

\- Orihime – abrazando a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Ishida es un guerrero y un buen hombre, él que elegiste

\- Lo sé pero… todo iba bien hasta, que apareció él – tratando de limpiarse el rostro para evitar llorar – Yo le dije que me casaría, él ni me vio solo sonrió y se fue

\- Ya para de llorar…- limpiando sus lagrimas – Aun lo sigues amando

\- Amo a Ishida…pero cuando por fin había sacado de mi mente a Ulquiorra… él aparece de nuevo y solo me ve como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros – diciendo furiosa – Maldita sea todo lo que ha ocurrido…

\- Inoue yo se que estas enojada, triste, confundida y dolida – observando que su mano se iba desvaneciendo – Me gustaría decirte que todo saldrá bien entre tu e Ishida, pero…

\- Pero…

\- Pero aun no está escrito el final de tu historia – diciendo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba – A veces las cosas que tú esperas, pasan de forma inesperada aunque no vengan en tus planes

\- Rangiku…- abrazando con fuerza a su amiga – No sabes la falta que me haces…pero estas al fin a lado de él ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, por fin pude estar a su lado – Desvaneciéndose mientras decía en un leve susurro – _Adiós Orihime…_

\- Adiós Rangiku…por fin podrás estar al lado de Gin

Mientras tanto con Ishida… :D

\- Kurosaki

\- Mmmh…- mientras comía unas nueces – que sucede

\- ¿Qué hice? – observando la escena del crimen, que se encontraba un Renji e Ikaku pintados de la cara, Byakuga se encontraba semidesnudo y dormido junto con algunos capitanes, Toshiro estaba amarrado y con los ojos vendados, Sado estaba vendado de la cabeza y dormido, Grimmjow se encontraba borracho y abrazando a Urahara quien este solo había estado cantando toda la noche la misma canción. Observo su vestimenta y su rostro que estaba desarreglado – ¿Qué me paso? y ¿Por qué estas comiendo nueces?

\- ¿Qué no te dijeron sobre las despedidas de soltero? – mirando con indiferencia

\- algo así…pero – observo que andaba vendado del brazo izquierdo – ¿Qué me paso?

\- Te sacaron sangre y pues tú aceptaste

\- No me detuviste

\- No

\- ¡NO! – diciendo con enojo y quitándole el plato de bocadillos, arrojándolos lejos – deja de comer eso y acompáñame

\- No deberías moverte, te metieron un conso….- pero fue interrumpido por un golpe

\- Se supone que eres mi padrino

\- Ah sí me olvidaba

Saliendo afuera de la tienda de Urahara empezaba a refrescar la noche, Ishida sentía su cuerpo dolido y sentía una cruda horrible a pesar de no haber bebido, eso pensaba. Ichigo observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras le sacaba una foto con su celular.

\- Hehehe este será un recuerdo divertido

\- ¡Kurosaki tienes la culpa! – quitándole el celular – y deja de tomar fotos

\- Oye Ishida nervioso

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría?

\- Por que recuerdo a un estúpido de anteojos que salía huyendo al ver a cierta chica linda acercarse – recordando la escena

\- Inoue es una chica hermosa, daría mi vida por ella – mientras embozaba una sonrisa de felicidad – Ella es gentil, inteligente, será llorona, pero es tierna e inocente pero aun así la amo

\- Entonces debo decirte que mañana debes estar decidido – diciendo con voz seria – él ha regresado…

Ishida se quedo pensativo ante el comentario de Ichigo, sabía que Orihime no había dejado de pensar en él y que podría llevársela en cualquier momento - Lo sé y estaré preparado cuando suceda – diciendo con una voz confiada

\- Oye Ishida

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Somos amigos?

\- ¿Sí?... A qué viene esa pregunta – diciendo con preocupación en su voz

\- Bueno es que sucede que tu auto le prendieron fuego y lo tiraron por un barranco

\- ¿QUÉ CHINGADOS ESTÁS DICIENDO KUROSAKI? – con voz molesta

\- Pero no te preocupes que mañana tendrás uno nuevo – dándole una sonrisa amistosa – fue la mejor fiesta que pudieron hacerte

\- ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!

De repente se escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de adentro, mientras que Renji salía disparado hacia el jardín golpeándose en el piso.

\- Hijos de puta no puede ser….quien carajo soltó a Toshiro

\- Van a morir - diciendo con voz llena de odio – ¡BANKAI!

Al día siguiente…

Se escucho el sonido de un celular, haciendo que Ichigo contestara con cansancio. En un momento después de escuchar la conversación miro el reloj y marcaban las 10:00 am de la mañana, Ichigo volvió para hablar y despedirse con un "Adios y te quiero". De repente se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo, tomo a Ishida que se encontraba muerto en el piso, tomo una de las latas de Redbull que tenia Grimmmjow, abriéndola se la dio a tragar a Ishida mientras lo conducía al cuarto de baño y lo empezaba a desvestir para arrojarlo con una patada a la tina.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE TRATAS DE MATARME? – diciendo molesto – ¿ES QUE TIENES MIERDA EN LA CABEZA?

\- Son la 10 de la mañana – Diciendo con una mirada fría – Rukia me dijo que si no estás ahí para la hora que es, me matara ella y el escuadrón de mujeres de la sociedad de alma

Ishida se quedo sin palabras analizando y asimilando que ya eran las 10 y que si ese era un buen motivo para matarlos – Entonces… ¡POR QUE CHINGADOS TE QUEDAS AHÍ PARADO EMPIEZA A TALLARME LA ESPALDA!

\- ¡PORQUE TÚ CABRON TE QUEDASTE PEDO!

\- ¡ME DROGARON! SE SUPONE QUE TENIAS QUE CUIDARME

\- YA MEJOR ARREGLATE PINCHI CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA

\- ¿Bien pero el carro?

\- Urahara… - diciendo secamente Ichigo con una cara de culpa

\- Ve a despertar a ese pendejo Kurosaki

\- YA COMO CHINGAN PARECEN UNAS VIEJAS LOCAS USTEDES DOS – entrando un arrancar desnudo al cuarto

\- ¡ES TU CULPA GRIMMJOW! – diciendo al unisonó Ishida y Ichigo

\- Y yo porque fregados es mi culpa, solo vine a limpiarme

\- ¡EEEHA PUTOSSS! Apúrense que llegaran tarde – diciendo Renji mientras se metía en la bañera

\- NO PUEDEN ESPERAR SU TURNO – diciendo molesto Ishida

\- No – diciendo Renji y Grimmjow

\- Ya traje el auto nuevo y sano, apúrense que ya darán las 11 – mientras reia Urahara

\- Maldito enfermo desquiciado – diciendo Toshiro

\- Ese no era yo…lo que sucedió anoche – diciendo un Byakuya indignado

\- Oigan pasen el jabón diciendo Ikaku

\- ¡PORQUE TODOS ESTÁN AQUÍ! – gritando Ishida

Mientras tanto Orihime se encontraba en las Noches observando el cielo azul falso ya arreglada con su vestido de novia apareciendo Ulquiorra a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – observando al arrancar – Me voy a casar y tú me secuestras

\- Aun no te he dicho la razón – acercándose a ella para tomar su mano – Es hora de que diga la verdad

\- No sabes que me lastima verte – tratando de reprimir las lagrimas – Ulquiorra…dime alguna vez ¿Me amaste?

Continuara….

Chom chom chom…..ni modo tendrán que esperar la tercera parte y la verdad de ulquiorra D:

Preguntas dudosas que habrá

¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta de Ishida?

¿Por qué le sacaron sangre a Ishida?

¿Qué hizo Byakuga que lo hizo sentirse culpable?

¿Por qué Ishida le metieron un consolador?

Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo :D porque no lo sé ehehehe


End file.
